Night of gnèitheachas
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O - Just Add Water.**

* * *

 **Night of** **gnèitheachas**

 **Rikki Chadwick is a very sexy 22 year old woman and now she's on her way over to her boyfriend Zane's house.**

She wear a tight leather t-shirt, tight skinny leather jeans and high heel boots.

"I'm looking forward to getting fucked." thinks Rikki with a smile.

15 minutes later, Rikki arrive at Zane's house.

"Hi, Zane. Ready for a good fuck? I'm really horny." says Rikki.

"Yeah, babe. I'm ready. Let's get started." says Zane in a deep manly tone.

"Okay. My pussy is wet for you, only for you, Zane my man." says Rikki, all sexy and seductive.

"That's very nice, woman." says Zane with a smile.

Zane leads Rikki into his bedroom.

"How do you want your naughty sexy Rikki tonight, sir...?" says Rikki in a slutty porn-like tone.

"Leave the t-shirt and boots on, but off with those tight jeans so I get access to your pussy." says Zane in a mature calm tone.

"Alright...sexy!" says a happy Rikki as she slide out of her jeans.

"I hope you wanna feel my cock working hard inside of you, baby." says Zane in the manly tone that always makes Rikki horny.

"Do me, please." says Rikki with a childish, but also erotic smile.

"Sure, woman." says Zane as he gently and firmly push down Rikki so she is on her back on the bed.

She wear no panties.

"Now I'll fuck you." whisper Zane as he push his cock into the awesome pussy of Rikki and starts to fuck her nice and slow.

"Mmm, yes! You're so big and strong. I love you and your cock." moans Rikki.

"Thanks, and you're so soft and wet. I love you and your sexy pussy." says Zane, still speaking in his manly tone, of course, as he almost always do when having sex with Rikki.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Rikki.

"Rikki, you're a whore..." moans Zane.

"Yes, totally true, but I'm only your whore, no one else's." whisper Rikki, all sexy.

"I know, baby." says Zane.

"Mmmm, yeah! Fuck me. Your big stiff cock feels sooo good." moans Rikki.

"Ahhh, yeah! Rikki...your pussy is very wet." moans Zane.

"I know, it's because of you. Faster...fuck me...fuck me faster. Please!" moans Rikki.

Zane starts to fuck Rikki faster.

"Awww! Yes! That's what I want. Bring mommy home. So damn sexy." moans Rikki.

2 hours later.

"Rikki, do you want the cum in your pussy or on your face?" says Zane.

"In my pussy." moans Rikki. "Spray the walls of my pussy with your warm cum."

"Ahhh, fuck yeah!" moans Zane as he cum in Rikki.

"Mmmm, fuck! Yes!" moans Rikki with sexual joy as she get an orgasm.

"Rikki, you're the perfect high-end sexy bitch and I love that." says Zane.

"Thanks and thanks for the nice load of cum you gave me." says a happy Rikki.

"My pleasure, baby." says Zane.

"Zane, you're the best." says Rikki with a childish smile.

"No, Rikki. I think you're the best." says Zane.

"Awwww! Thanks." says Rikki with a cute smile.

"You're welcome." says Zane.

"Zane, you really know how to give pleasure to girls." says Rikki.

"And you know how to satisfy a man's desire, my sexy erotic bitch." says Zane.

"Thanks. And yes, me is your slutty bitch." says Rikki with a casual smile.

"I'm glad you are, Rikki. You're fucking hot." says Zane.

"So are you, Zane. I love you." says Rikki.

"And I love you." says Zane as he gives Rikki a sensual erotic kiss.

"Mmm, nice!" says a happy Rikki.

"Want a drink?" says Zane.

"Yeah, a double brandy." says Rikki.

"I thought so. That's your favorite drink, baby. And since we started dating it's sort of become mine as well." says Zane as he pour a double brandy for Rikki and one for himself also.

"Thanks." says Rikki as she take sip of her drink.

"Don't get drunk. You've got to be at the library early tomorrow." says Zane.

"Chill, man. I can kick back the brandy as if it's water." says Rikki.

"Sure you can, but I don't want you to show up drunk for what might be one of the biggest moments in your music career." says Zane. "Remember, if things go well tomorrow, you and your band will get a recording contract and you can start making music full time."

"I know, chill." says Rikki with a sexy little laugh.

"Alright, sexy woman." says Zane.

"Yeah, me is a sexy lady. No doubt about that. Sex is awesome. I love to get fucked. It's sooo good." says Rikki with a sweet sexy smile.

 **The End.**


End file.
